


selcouth

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Deja Vu, Feels, Fluff, LMAO, No Beta read we die like men, Nostalgia, Other, So I made some, except theres a plot twist, i want more sleepybois + tommy family content, tommy is less annoying here, weird reincarnation au?, wholesome honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tommy wakes up in a place so familiar, yet he swore he has never seen this place, it felt nothing like home.so why was it so comforting?
Relationships: None, this is a family dynamic thing
Comments: 8
Kudos: 378





	selcouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maternaljoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maternaljoke/gifts).



> hello yes i am dana , hmu i need more friends @oinkblade on twitter lmao

_"tommy?"_

_tommy!_

tommy woke up to a nostalgic yet dark place he swore he never saw in his life, so _why does he feel comfortable?_

he didnt belong here, did he? 

this was his room, obviously, just not... his room. it didnt feel like it, as if something changed, and that he wouldnt be seeing this place in a long time, possibly ever too.

he sat upfront, stretching the tiredness out of his bones, annoyed by his lull to the darkness that tempted him to cuddle up his pillows and sleep for another two hours, he stretched out the curtains, allowing white yellowish rays to enter the room.

he winces at the light, still adjusting his eyes to the daylight, and he glanced around his room, and everything was the same, so why? 

why does it feel so comfortable? why does he want to run away? is he looking for something? 

he sighed, trying to remember what he ate yesterday, only to recieve an unsatisfied "idk" in his brain. 

he counted the things in his room to remember, one was his famous crown, though in shock he has forgotten what it was for. he inched closer to his drawer, grabbing the cursed crown he had forgotten. 

mayhaps he bought it years ago in a shop? yeah, that was probably it.

shoving the crown back where he picked it up, he glaced to his guitar that he barely used- 

_"tommy what the fuck are you doing with my guitar!"_

his head snaps, rubbing his temples, that voice. that voice. 

who was that guy? he swears in his life he couldnt recall anyone else using his guitar, but that voice seemed to real. 

it was as if it was an actual person, h- 

"ring! ring!" tommy snaps to the ringing object in the background, instantly he reaches out to the call, answering.

"hey tommy"

"tubbo what do you want?" 

"come to the park, i wanna hang out with you and fundy" 

tommy sighed, "alright fine, i'll be there!"

ending the call, he fumes to his closet, picking clothes, disregarding his breakfast and assuming that he, tubbo and fundy would be eating breakfast together anyways.

He escapes his house, fleeing to the train station, only to get a headache when he sees a kind man greet him with a smile, a smile to similar to someone he's swore he never met.

"are you okay?" the younger gazed as the kind man laughs gently, and the laugh..

that laugh. 

it's all too familiar to be new. 

"i-i'm okay!" he watched as the kind man smiles again, and he watches again as his familiar starnger walks out, waving a goodbye and good day to the young on.

The whole train ride felt so new that day. 

\--

the young hopped off the train, and explored some already-seen shops on the way to the exit, and when he reached the exit, he swore he heard a familiar voice in the background, only to just see a batch of kids slightly older than his age, muttering nostalgic unspoken words he heard. 

"you're so mean! give it back" a dark haired boy spat out in the group

"shut up, nerd" replied a pink haired boy

tommy stood still, his heart dropped as he froze, head snapping at where the voice came from, only to see that the source belonged to the same pink boy that was odly familiar. 

immediately he snapped back to his reality, gosh why was everything so weird? , he walked faster to the park that day, trying to forget these untamed nostalgic feelings. 

He walked and walked til he saw the familiar park draining bright colors from before, it looked as old as ever, with its rusty metal and dustied fences.

"hey tommy!" the young blonde directed his vision to the source, seeing a brunnete boy just as his age, a smile forming with cresent eyes. 

"hi tubbo!" 

"what took you so long?" a tall redhead interrupted, a playful look in his eyes, his hair resembled something like a fox, his dyed hair messy with black roots showing.

"hey dream" tommy greeted boredly.

"you look tired, tommy" tommy laughed, he was tired. 

"anyways i gotta introduce you to my cool friend, he plays the guitar or something, im only introducing because he needs more viewers for his channel." the fiery friend huffed, rolling his eyes at his own statement.

"alright, where do we go?" tubbo piped up

"its just a few houses away from here." 

the two younger teens followed the slightly older adult of the group, making their way, normal conversations spewing anywhere. 

"ugh, how long is this gonna go?!" the young blonde groaned, to which tubbo nodded in return, implying that his legs were starting to hurt.

"you brats better not be like that when you enter this house" the amber boy glared at the two as he led them to a medium cottage house. Knocking the door, his fiery glare immediately turned to soft neuturalness.

"will!"

"you brought the pizza hut dream?" 

the two older ones laughed at their inside joke, as the two young ones whispered their opinions incoherently. 

immediately the three were led in, only for tommy to be mentally scream at what he saw.

them 

_them_

he watched as the two familiar figures showed up infront of him, one reading something on his phone as he drank a cup of what seems to be coffee, and one sitting on the couch, with his violin laid out with no care as he watches tv.

who are they? 

tommy gasped when the familiar pink haired boy gazed at him, eyes away from the tv, "sup" he waved, a bored tone that matched his bored out face.

"hi!" tubbo said normally, while tommy waved a bit too hyperly fast, the pink haired seemed to noticed but shrugged it off. 

"techno be nice" 

"wilbur what did i do" responded the pink

"say hi nicely" hissed wilbur, playful annoyance seen

"mm" the pink hummed, done with the conversation.

those names are strangely deep to tommy's perspective.

techno...

wilbur...

he felt something missing, but the day went on no matter how many times he tried to find what was missing.

For now, he'll listen to the two muscisians, learning that dream could piano, which was old news for both tubbo and tommy. 

He learned that wilbur could play the guitar, (tommy's heart stung when he heard that. ) but they didnt get to hear, in return they could only hear him sing, as he was a "cool nerd evil soprano" stated from the pink haired "first chair stupid dick" stated from wilbur. 

tommy knew it was gonna be a heart wrenching day when he heard stupid notes that he had never heard yet felt too deeply connected with that came from the trio, the piano and violin matched deafeninly perfect, and wilbur's voice felt too familiar.

"oh hey! its you from earlier!" the same kind man from the train greeted out, and tommy smiled akwardly "hello sir!"

"hi! you can call me phil" 

"okay,," 

it was gonna be a long day, tommy supposes.

\---

dinner came, and suprisingly tommy enjoyed the day, he got used to the emotional feels as those said feels mushes into fondness.

he laughed too comfortably that day, and it felt like he would do it again in the future, it felt so natural it was sickeningly beautiful. 

the moment their dinner was done, tubbo called his mom to inform her that he was having a sleepover with his friends, and tommy proudly proclaimed that he had texted her the moment he stepped out of the house that he might be sleeping in with fundy, so that was all right.

their nights ended with the squad playing mariokart, with tommy screaming and phil laughing as dream swears when wilbur threw a bomb at him. 

"nonononono" the pink haired legend muttered in panic as tommy began to speed behind him, techno screamed in a familiar high pitched tone as dream jumped up from no where, gaining first place. 

"UGH! TOMMY I HATE YOU" wilbur sneered, reminding tommy of when tommy slowed him down the whole game by throwing red shells at him. 

tommy laughed, eyes suddenly getting droopy, he yawned, and tubbo was already fast asleep. 

"it's 12:30 am" techno said casually, with phil wheezing in suprise and wilbur choking on air as he grabbed techno's phone, staring at the offending numbers.

it was unfortunately true, time just went too fast when you were having fun.

as soon as tommy returned after beushinh his teeth, dream was fast asleep, knocked out on one of the matresses, he scoffed at his older friend, and moved past him. 

Immediately, tommy plopped on the couch, head rested well on a soft pillow, only to be yelped out by an irritated pink boy. 

"yoo move, i need space" 

too tired to move, he muttered something even he didnt know and scooted over, allowing to give space.

"good night guys" tommy muttered, the feel of nostalgia washing away

"gnight"

"goodnight brat" 

"good night tommy" 

"i love you guys" the youngest blurted out, for what? why did he say that? he just met them, tommy what the fuc- 

"we love you too" wilbur muffly said

tommy smiled, and slept nicely, the same overwhelming rush of nostalgia filling his eyes, threatening to turn to liquid, instead of fearing it, he accepted the feelings without hesitation.

and off he drifted to sleep.

\---

_"tommy?"_

_"tommy!"_

those voices.. 

"TOMMY!" 

the blonde's eyes snapped open in panic, pain filling his body as he managed to see the what was going on, infront laid three familiar men he's considered his family wearing diamond shimering armour, 

wilbur shook him even more violently "you dickhead! wake up and stop scaring us!" 

tommy's thoughts turned to actions "guys?!" he yelled, his trance stopping

"oh god he's alive thank god" phil said as he handed out a red glittery potion, tommy drank it all up, tears forming when he felt his nostalgic feeling come back to life. 

He got strength back, and he swore he could feel himself forgetting his stupid dream that couldve made him cry. 

instantly he got pulled back up by techno, who wore a crown that was the same crown he saw at home, so that was the purpose of the crown.

"guys we did it" phil said, pride and glory washing his eyes.

"we defeated the enderdragon!!" wilbur and techno yelled, happy eyes at each other, and tommy watched with wide eyes as he saw what happened.

"tommy? did you bang your head too hard on the ground?" phil asked the youngest one, a bit of worry and concern in his tone

"you're right, he hasnt yelled poggers and bragged about how he solo'd the ender dragon yet" 

"wh-hey!!" the youngest one snapped back to _his real_ reality. 

"what- cmon im the one who gave the dragon the last punch before it died!! i killed it!!" tommy defended his ego that day.

Wilbur laughed "there he is" 

tommy watched as wilbur ruffled the youngest's hair, and tommy started cussing out words. 

They spent the next few minutes collecting xp and pearls that fell out from the endermen the group killed. 

they laughed and joked about the end, techno saying that he genuinely thought that tommy was a goner once he saw tommy fall from the sky, the dragon was too strong, and it released all its strengjt on who was the closest. 

which was tommy. 

they ended with them getting the dragon egg, techno saying he wants scrambled egg for breakfast and wilbur saying he calls dibs on it, to which phil claimed saying he was the one who got it. 

the entered the portal back to the living realm, holding hands as they entered together. 

they walked back home, and tommy took another look at his family's eyes, and grinned sheepishly

"i love you guys" 

silence...

the three laughed, saying he was being too sappy, and that this was their _fourth_ dragon that they slayed. 

tommy laughed, knowing this all, he grinned, playful anger at the three who were teasing him. 

"oh shut up!" 

they laughed, and walked past the village, across the forest to reach their home, tommy stated "while i was sleeping-"

"you blacked out-"

"shut up techno! tommyinnit never blacks out!" 

"no no continue tommy" willbur stated, rolling his eyes, deciding he would rather listen to the younger one's stupid story than to hear two men bickering the way home.

tommy huffed, "so as i way saying, i had a dream." 

tommy smiled at his friends, who listened halfly yet attentively. bickering at some points of the conversation, it all felt natural.

that half forgotten nostalgic memory has turned to real life, and everything was familiar, but here he has seen it all.

tommy smiled

yeah, this was where he belonged. 

\--

and tommy awoke the next day with three older family members in the same room, all three asleep, it was nostalgically dark, yet bright enough to warm him to consciousness. This was the place he's seen all his life, he wearily smiled with a usual childish aura taking along. 

staring at his three group members his question was answered.

_ah yes, this is why he felt so comfortable_

**Author's Note:**

> lol i just made this up on my head and continued to write random stuff, thanks for reading!


End file.
